Triple jeu
by Psycopathe
Summary: Kaito n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être en couple avec son idole, surtout qu'il ne savait pas que cela faisait des mois voire un an qu'il le côtoyait.
1. Chapter 1

**Triple jeu**

**Genre : Romance, humour ?**

**Raiting : T (ouais, je vais faire soft pour un bout de temps ^^)**

**Résumé : Kaito n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être en couple avec son idole, surtout qu'il ne savait pas que cela faisait des mois voire un an qu'il le côtoyait. **

**Pairing : Kaito x Gakupo**

**Note : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire! Ma deuxième fic sur Vocaloid après _Une nuit durant la quête_. Mention de plusieurs chansons Vocaloid, j'espère que vous les reconnaitrez ;). Enjoy !**

**Une petite introduction pour commencer et situer l'histoire ^^.**

* * *

Introduction : Kaito Shion

Mon portable sonna. Une musique s'élevait, douce et envoutante. Tellement belle que chaque matin, j'avais peur de la briser. C'était finalement après l'avoir écouté une minute que je me résolus à éteindre mon réveil d'une main lasse tout en soupirant dans mon oreiller. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : me rendormir. Mais c'était impossible compte tenu du fait qu'une nouvelle journée scolaire commençait. Ma raison prit enfin le dessus sur ma volonté et je me redressais lentement.

De mes yeux fatigués, je contemplais l'état de la pièce. Les rideaux empêchaient toujours de laisser passer le soleil dans ma chambre sombre. Mon ordinateur était encore allumé comme je m'y attendais j'avais oublié de l'éteindre la veille. Mes linges à nouveau éparpillés de part et d'autre de la chambre et j'en connaissais la cause.

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! Criait une voix.

Je me grattai une énième fois la tête et dégageais mes pieds des draps. Je m'étirais bras et jambes avant de faire mon lit et de descendre les escaliers en pyjama.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, je failli tomber par terre en me faisant bousculer par le phénomène quotidien que j'appelais ma sœur. Je me retint à la rambarde des marches tout en entendant au loin les voix de mes parents réprimandant ma jeune sœur de courir dans la maison.

J'entrais enfin dans la salle à manger en saluant mon papa et en embrassant ma maman, sans oublier une légère taloche pour la dernière personne féminine de la famille. Je m'installai enfin et entamai mon repas en souhaitant un bon appétit.

Je suis en deuxième année de licence à l'université le plus respecté et le plus célèbre du Japon : Vocaloid. C'était grâce à cet endroit que plusieurs chanteurs avaient fait carrière. C'était là où j'apprenais à progresser sur ma passion musicale. J'aimais beaucoup chanter et composer des paroles seul et on m'avait recommandé de poser ma candidature chez Vocaloid. Je n'avais pas hésité une seconde pour me proposer et ils m'avaient accepté. Je prenais donc des cours de chant et j'avais vite atteint le niveau qu'il fallait pour passer les examens écrits et oraux. Cela pouvait sembler ridicule pour une université basée sur la musique mais les examens se passaient exactement de la même manière que les autres établissements. A l'écrit, on testait nos capacités de rédaction sur un sujet précis comme par exemple si un sujet demandait que vous rédigiez une chanson d'amour pour votre amant ou amante, le style était libre et le candidat compte beaucoup sur son imagination. On testait aussi notre connaissance sur l'histoire de la musique. En revanche, à l'oral, c'est notre voix qui était mise à l'épreuve : la complète maitrise des gammes, des notes de musiques à reproduire sur le piano tout en le répétant à voix haute, mais la deuxième partie consistait à reproduire en chantant des extraits de musique que l'on faisait écouter trois fois afin de noter la voix dans tous les domaines.

Et ce n'étaient que les premiers examens pour aller vers la deuxième année de licence.

L'université avait le même système éducatif que le lycée pour cause du manque d'un grand nombre d'effectifs car les sélections étaient sévères et exigeaient un niveau très élevé. Le nombre d'élèves était stable heureusement. Il y avait différentes catégories, et je faisais parti des élites, les élèves potentiels.

-Nii-san, passes-moi le sucre s'te plaît !

-Ton langage, Kaiko ! Prévint la maternelle.

Kaiko était le nom de ma petite sœur de quinze ans. Très têtue, entêtée, énervante quelques fois mais qui avait le don de m'encourager n'importe où, n'importe quand, et dans n'importe quoi. Bien qu'elle écrivait comme elle parlait, je l'aimais beaucoup. Si elle ne portait pas des vêtements féminins, on pourrait nous confondre à cause de nos couleurs de cheveux. Elle étudiait au lycée proche de l'université. En réalité, Vocaloid comprenait le lycée et l'université, et de ce fait, Kaiko pouvait me voir tous les jours me demander de l'aide pour telle composition ou tel instrument. Contrairement à moi, Kaiko excellait dans la musique bien qu'elle était douée en chant, elle jouait de la guitare électrique.

Un soupir se fit entendre.

-Et votre frère qui n'est pas encore descendu. Zeito ! Viens manger !

Ma maman, Meiko, se mettait souvent en colère pour de toutes petites raisons mais le côté positif chez elle était qu'elle avait beaucoup d'ambition. Elle était dynamique et très... très à cheval sur l'alcool. Elle était l'une des chanteuses les plus talentueuses de son époque et était devenue une légende chez Vocaloid. Elle avait arrêté sa carrière pour passer plus de temps avec ses enfants mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait tenter une autre vie que celle de la chanson qui commençait à l'ennuyer. Mais même aujourd'hui, elle signait encore quelques contrats pour chanter en compagnie d'autres chanteurs mais pas pour elle-même, c'était la limite qu'elle s'imposait. Quelques fois, il lui arrivait qu'elle fantasme sur d'autres jeunes garçons mais jamais sérieusement, même si je m'inquiétais quand même.

C'était à peu près la même chose pour Leon, mon paternel. Calme, réfléchi, sage... c'était ce qui effrayait le plus souvent car personne ne savait ce qui se cachait derrière sa personnalité. Il était originaire d'Angleterre d'où les légères erreurs sur son accent japonais, même après tant d'années. Il était parti au Japon pour un concert quand il avait vu ma mère pour la première fois en train de chanter sur l'un des grands écrans de la capitale. Après avoir lui-même chanter à la même place, il avait demandé à voir Meiko et ils avaient su que le destin les avait réunis. Depuis, tous deux chantaient seuls ou en duo alors que mon père emménageait au Japon. A cause des traditions passionnante du pays, il avait fini par s'habiller en kimono tous les jours, même encore aujourd'hui. Puis ils s'étaient mariés et avaient eu, deux ans plus tard, leur premier enfant : moi.

D'ailleurs, il sourit en voyant mon frère nous rejoindre.

-Bonjour Zeito, viens manger avant que ta maman ne pique une crise !

-La dite « maman » ne va pas tarder à la relâcher sur « papounet » !

-Chérie, c'est méchant de ta part...

Zeito murmura à son tour un « bonjour » avant de venir s'assoir à ma droite calmement.

Zeito était mon petit frère et le grand-frère de Kaiko. Il avait dix-sept ans et en dernière année de sa vie de lycéen. Il était du genre à ne pas vouloir se mêler aux autres et faisait tout pour rester seul ou presque. Très taciturne, asocial, il pouvait donner l'air qu'il était malade à cause de son teint pâle et de ses cheveux en bataille, ne prenant pas le temps de véritablement les coiffer. Mais il n'était pas méchant au contraire, il pouvait se révéler être un grand timide. Au départ, il s'était opposé à entrer chez Vocaloid pour seule raison qu'il n'aimait pas sa voix et encore moins chanter ou jouer de la musique. La plupart du temps, il évitait d'aller en cours de musique qui, dans ce genre d'établissement, pouvait durer de deux à quatre heures tous les après-midi ou les matins pour certains. Le reste de la journée consistait à des cours normaux tels que mathématiques, français, langues – on voulait bien réussir dans la chanson à condition d'avoir une éducation parfaite. Ce qui pouvait éviter les ressemblances entre lui et moi était ses cheveux d'un noir intense.

Aucun de nous trois ne tenait vraiment sa couleur de nos parents, peut-être un léger soupçon de ma mère chez Zeito. Ce dernier regardait la boîte de céréales qui était à ma gauche. Je la lui passait donc, comprenant qu'il la voulait mais qu'il n'osait pas demander.

-... merci, Kaito..., murmura-t-il.

Je lui offrit un petit sourire.

Mon nom était Kaito Shion. Je tenais ma personnalité du côté de mon père et désirais devenir le plus talentueux de tous les chanteurs.

Le petit déjeuner se passait sans encombres. Je faisais remarquer à Kaiko qu'elle avait encore fouillé dans mes vêtements ce à quoi elle répondit par une moue innocente en répliquant que ce n'était pas elle. Ma maman en profitait pour la réprimander d'être entrée dans ma chambre sans ma permission. Mon papa contemplait le spectacle, serein alors que Zeito se concentrait pour manger.

* * *

**Voilà pour l'introduction! Si il y a des fautes par-ci, par-là, ayez la gentillesse de me le dire ^^ Le chapitre 2 est prêt on va dire, je vais attendre de poster dans une semaine mais après, il faudra vous attendre à une publication lente de ma part ^^"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Triple jeu**

**Genre : Romance, humour ?**

**Raiting : T (ouais, je vais faire soft pour un bout de temps ^^)**

**Résumé : Kaito n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être en couple avec son idole, surtout qu'il ne savait pas que cela faisait des mois voir un an qu'il le côtoyait. **

**Pairing : Kaito x Gakupo**

**Note :**** Ma deuxième fic sur Vocaloid après Une nuit durant la quête. Mention de plusieurs chansons Vocaloid, j'espère que vous les reconnaitrez ;). Enjoy !**

**La suite ! Je suis désolée si le chapitre est court mais c'est pour que je puisse continuer à écrire tranquillement le chapitre 3 et pour ne pas aller trop vite dans les évènements.**

* * *

-J'espère que vous passerez une bonne journée ! S'exclama notre mère. Kaiko, tu as ton bentô sur toi ? Ne l'oublie pas comme la dernière fois, je ne tiens plus à venir te l'apporter.

-Oui, m'man !

-Zeito, tes comprimés sont dans ton sac ?

-Maman, Zeito n'est pas malade..., répliquai-je sur le point de plaindre mon petit frère.

-Zeito, je te signale que tu dois être plus énergique si tu veux arriver en cours de musique le vendredi matin et je ne veux pas de « mais » !

J'avais oublié à quel point ma mère voulait faire sortir Zeito de sa solitude et de sa chambre jusqu'à trouver les solutions les plus farfelues – des médicaments en passant par les boissons énergisantes – pour le ''soigner''. Ce dernier montra les dits comprimés dans la poche extérieur de son sac besace. Et puis, ma mère se rabattit sur moi :

-Kaito, progresse un peu en langue je t'en supplie !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, maman ! J'ai déjà des cours particuliers !

Les langues n'étant pas mon domaine favori, mon professeur m'avait proposé des leçons à part le soir après les cours ou quelques fois le samedi matin mais cela était rare. Je ne me plaignais pas car j'aimais bien monter en niveau et passer du temps avec l'enseignant ne me dérangeait guère.

Meiko sonda ses trois enfants et se tourna enfin vers son mari qui finissait de fermer la pochette de son ordinateur.

-Quant à toi Leon, tu as intérêt à persévérer aussi dans le japonais si tu veux garder ta place d'artiste dans le show business !

-Oui ma tendre et douce. Et tu pourrais aussi m'appeler « mon petit ange » ou mon « chéri que j'aime à la folie » quelques fois pour remplacer mon prénom !

En réponse à cela, ma maternelle se tourna d'un bloc et rentra dans la maison en lui claquant la porte au nez. Elle allait se préparer à travailler plutôt que de penser à donner un surnom "débile" à mon père.

Dans tous les cas, moi, Kaiko et Zeito pouvions enfin marcher en direction de notre école. Tout en marchant, je révisais mon cours de maths pendant que ma jeune sœur s'amusait à faire de grandes enjambées, apparemment excitée d'arriver au lycée. Mon jeune frère, lui, écoutait je ne savais trop quoi sur son Ipod Touch. Si c'était de la musique, cela resterait un gros paradoxe entre lui et le domaine.

Nous arrivions enfin chez Vocaloid. A gauche, le lycée, à droite, l'université. Presque tout de suite, quelques amies de Kaiko se dépêchèrent de la rejoindre et l'emmenaient avec elles. Moi, je commençais à m'avancer vers mon établissement mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à Zeito qui se dirigeait seul vers le lycée. Il y avait des jours où j'espérais que quelqu'un vienne le sortir de sa situation.

J'entrais dans le couloir principal et je me fis accoster par ma meilleure amie : Hatsune Miku. C'était une fille qui ne manquait pas de dynamisme, d'idées aussi irréelles que réalisables. Elle détenait une merveilleuse voix que les producteurs n'avaient pas attendu pour la tester. En moins de temps qu'il lui en avait fallu, elle était devenu l'une des chanteuses les plus célèbres mais qui devait néanmoins continuer son apprentissage dans le domaine. Connue chez Vocaloid veut dire aussi connue dans tout le Japon. Sa chanson _World is mine_ avait fait le tour du pays en deux secondes. On se retrouvait beaucoup de fois en classe sauf dans les salles de biologie où elle voulait absolument en savoir plus sur les légumes, spécialement le poireau.

-Kaito ! C'est épouvantable !

Mon visage laissa paraître sa surprise.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi Kamui Gakupo voudrait sortir de la chanson!

Mon cœur rata un battement.

Kamui Gakupo était quelqu'un que j'admirais énormément, je lui portais beaucoup d'estime et c'était grâce à lui que j'avais découvert cette passion pour la musique.

C'était avant de tenter le concours à l'université Vocaloid, j'étais parti en ville pour acheter le dernier album sorti de Miriam que Kaiko voulait absolument écouter. Elle avait profité de mon passage à Tokyo alors que j'avais un rendez-vous avec Miku et les deux jumeaux, Rin et Len Kagamine. Avec le groupe, on traversait un passage piéton quand une mélodie me parvenait à mes oreilles. Une voix grave mais claire, douce, envoutante. Je ne voyais plus personne autour de moi sauf une seule, la personne qui chantait, qui se tenait en haut d'un immeuble. J'avais eu l'impression qu'elle me regardait, comme si elle dédiait cette chanson pour moi. Et ses paroles, elles étaient si mystérieuses et pourtant si significatives à mes oreilles.

J'avais l'impression que ce moment avait duré une éternité quand Miku m'avait alors tiré de mes ''rêveries'' en me faisant remarquer que j'étais resté immobile au milieu de la route. J'avais repris mes esprits et j'avais reconnu l'un des grands écrans de la ville, montrant un clip musical d'un homme aux longs cheveux violets.

Miku m'avait expliqué alors que Kamui Gakupo venait de commencer sa carrière en sortant de l'université le plus réputé : Vocaloid. Je m'était mis à faire des recherches sur lui et découvris trois de ses compositions dont celle que j'avais entendu plus tôt : _Paranoid Doll_. Dès lors, j'étais devenu un de ses fans et je m'étais lancé dans la chanson afin de suivre ses pas, de monter sur scène et de le rencontrer enfin ! Heureusement pour moi, j'avais ce talent et je voulais absolument réussir.

Et voilà pourquoi je m'étais retrouvé ici présent. Je fixai Miku avec effarement.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi ces rumeurs ?

-D'après elles, Kamui cherche à reprendre une vie normale auprès d'une amie, peut-être sa petite-amie. D'autres prétendent qu'il veut juste arrêter de chanter parce qu'on le paie très mal. D'autres encore disent qu'il fait une farce à ses fans pour voir combien lui sont fidèle.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas son genre de faire ces choses-là ! Il aime la musique, il l'a lui-même annoncé lors d'un de ses concerts !

-Je sais mais imagine que ce soit le cas !

Si tel était le cas, je ne pourrai plus continuer à étudier ici. Je serai dégoûté, écoeuré, d'apprendre que Gakupo n'était pas le genre d'homme que je pensais qu'il était. Non, il ne fallait pas que cela se passe ainsi !

J'annonçai alors d'une voix qui se voulait apaisée :

-Restons à portée de ce qui pourrait nous révéler utile sur lui. Il ne faut pas qu'il fasse ce geste inconsidéré.

Ma meilleure amie acquiesça. Miku avait aussi débuté dans la chanson grâce à lui et nous ne pouvions tout simplement pas laisser passer cela.

* * *

Le début des cours commençait enfin. Et durant cette première heure d'Anglais, je ne faisais que m'inquiéter pour mon idole tout en essayant de participer au cours bien que le professeur avait repéré depuis quelques minutes que je le suivais d'une oreille. Pourtant, non seulement je l'écoutais rarement, mais le quart de mon temps je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer pour je ne savais quelle raison.

Mon professeur, Kuuka Gam, avait de longs cheveux sombres attachés en une queue de cheval basse et c'était peut-être ce qui m'attirait l'attention quelques fois. Les voir se balancer au rythme de ses mouvements de tête me donnait l'impression de voir mon chanteur. Gam-sensei n'avait pas une très bonne vue et au lieu de se contenter de lentilles, il portait des lunettes. Il avait la fâcheuse manie de nous sonder de son regard froid, de lancer la craie qu'il tenait sur le visage d'un élève qui n'écoutait pas et dont je faisais parti. Il exigeait des révisions acharnées de notre part pour passer les différents tests en fin de semaine.

Révisions que je faisais mais le problème était que je confondais plusieurs mots et que je n'avais pas la tête à retenir une liste pleine de vocabulaire. Mes résultats n'étaient pas catastrophiques comme l'avait laissé entendre ma mère, c'était juste que je ne dépassais pas plus de 55% qui l'énervait.

Gam-sensei avait donc décidé de prendre des mesures nécessaires sous la demande de ma mère et depuis je le voyais tous les soirs de lundi à vendredi. Comme je l'avais rappelé, être en sa compagnie ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde car cela me permettait de ne pas être dans les pattes de ma sœur quand elle avait besoin de me faire entendre un morceau des Girls Dead Monster. J'aimais bien ce groupe mais de là à me harceler avec ça tous les jours, non merci ! Mais en fait, je croyais que c'était la seule raison possible à ma volonté de me rendre aux cours du soir.

A la fin du cours, le professeur me pria de rester dans la salle de classe avec lui. C'était peut-être le moment de ma vie le plus critique car ce qu'il avait annoncé allait tout changer. Mais je me plaçai devant lui, debout et raide comme un piquet. Il perçut ma raideur et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez tout en parlant :

-Shion, c'est pour les cours particuliers.

Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que cette fois, j'étais prêt à l'écouter.

-Je crains de te prendre tes dimanche matins si cela est possible.

-Dimanche ? Mais pourquoi ce jour-ci ? Samedi ne convient pas ?

-Si mon emploi du temps me le permettait, j'aurai volontiers accepté cette dernière proposition. Malheureusement, je ne peux ni samedi, ni les soirs de la semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui. La seule solution est ce que je viens de te déclarer. Cependant, les cours se passeront chez toi vu que l'université sera fermé et que je ne voudrai recevoir personne chez moi !

Qu'il était froid et sans pitié. Comment ça il ne voulait pas ? J'évitais de soupirer d'agacement. Le dimanche n'était pas censé être un jour de repos ? Mon Dieu, j'aurai mieux fais de me faire baptiser tient. Mais je pris mon courage à deux mains et accepta mes cours de langue.

* * *

-Dimanche matin ? Ah, en voilà une belle occasion !

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma mère était d'accord avec cette affaire et encore moins pourquoi la soudaine étincelle de joie était apparu dans ses yeux.

-Maman, c'est dimanche ! Essayai-je de lui dire en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

-Et ? Ce jour-là, tu ne fous rien de bon, à part te prélasser devant l'ordinateur à voir ta chérie !

Je soupirai bruyamment.

-De un : je n'ai aucune relation avec quiconque. De deux : je traîne rarement sur l'ordinateur le dimanche. De trois : ma soi-disante ''chérie'' est seulement une amie!

-Et puis de toute façon, le dimanche tout le monde sera présent et je voudrai bien faire la connaissance de ton professeur ! Comment est-il ?

Et encore une fois elle m'avait ignoré.

-Maman, tu as juré fidélité à papa. Je ne te dirai rien !

-Alah, si on ne peut même plus embêter mon petit Kaito chéri ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et elle s'en retourna faire la vaisselle. Je soupirai d'aise en souriant à mon tour puis je me plongeai dans mes pensées. Dimanche. Pourquoi étais-je excité et terrifié à la fois ? Peut-être était-ce le stresse ? Mais le stresse pouvait être la conséquence d'autre chose.

Fatigué de ma journée, je montais dans les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. De là, j'entendais la musique de Kaiko dont la chambre se trouvait au fond du couloir, en face de celle de Zeito qui laissait souvent sa porte fermée à double-tour. Je soupirai en pensant que Kaiko allait sûrement ignorer mon avertissement qui consistait à baisser le volume. J'entrai donc dans ma chambre à côté de celle de mon petit frère et allumait de suite mon ordinateur. Quelques minutes plus tard après que je fis mes devoirs, je me connectais à internet sur mon blog où je publiais quelques unes de mes courtes compositions. J'avais plusieurs appréciations dont celles très importantes de mon amie que ma maman avait appelé « chérie ». Importante car il se trouvait qu'elle était lié à Kamui Gakupo. C'était sa sœur que j'avais admis dans mes amis, Kamui Gakuko.

Voilà maintenant environ quatre mois que l'on s'était rencontré.

Gakuko était donc la sœur d'un des chanteurs les plus célèbres du Japon et quelques fois, elle chantait en duo avec son frère mais jamais publiquement ou sur scène. Ses rares compositions que l'on pouvait trouver étaient sur des sites de téléchargement sur le net ou sur son blog. Autrement dit, personne n'aurait connu son existence si elle n'avait pas enregistré ses chants un an après que Gakupo eut sorti son premier album. Donc elle avait crée son blog sous le nom de _Venomania no Ouyake_, le titre célèbre d'une chanson de mon idole, pour dire qu'elle trouvait son frère séduisant et que, si elle le pouvait, elle se marierait avec lui. Elle était connectée environ vers 19h presque tous les soirs et on discutait ensemble de nos chansons et de la vie qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. Gakuko adorait jouer aux jeux de stratégie mais elle ne me parlait jamais vraiment ce à quoi elle jouait et préférait discuter de mes chansons et de ma vie qui lui plaisait tant.

En réalité, ce qu'elle m'avait vraiment révélé était son identité. Moi je ne lui avais rien dit à propos de mon véritable nom, car sur mon blog, je m'appelais Gallarian Marion.

Ce soir-là, elle était connectée.

Je m'empressais d'entamer la conversation.

_« Bonsoir Gaku »_

Je la surnommais comme cela depuis maintenant un mois. Elle s'était tellement rapprochée de moi que nous devenions intimes quelques fois. Toutefois, elle ne m'avait donné aucun surnom.

_« Coucou Gallarian, ça va ? »_

_« On peut dire ça comme ça. Mon professeur de langue a reporté tous mes cours particuliers à dimanche matin. Je vais mourir chaque dimanche ! »_

_« Allons, ça ne peut pas être pire que d'habitude ! »_

_« Si ! As-tu oublié que je dois acheter une web cam ? »_

Depuis quelque temps, je cherchais à voir Gakuko à travers mon écran. Je n'avais pas de caméra et encore moins un micro pour lui parler. Je m'étais crée un compte Skype il n'y avait pas longtemps et maintenant je devais supplier ma mère de m'acheter les deux choses qui me manquaient. Mais il y a des moments où j'avais l'impression que Gaku voulait rester là où nous étions arrivés : à s'envoyer des messages, c'était amplement suffisant. Mais moi, je voulais voir son visage et elle le mien. Je voulais que l'on discute comme de vrais amis et non parce que j'avais la chance de rencontrer la sœur du chanteur.

Elle me répondit : _« Pourquoi veux-tu absolument discuter à voix haute avec moi ? »_

_« … Je veux que l'on discute librement en tête à tête. Je veux me rapprocher de toi, non parce que j'ai la chance de rencontrer la petite sœur de Gakupo, mais parce que tu es une amie formidable comme Miku. »_

Un vide s'en suivit de cette déclaration. Je pensais que je lui en demandais trop. Peut-être me prenait-elle pour un pervers ou un sadique qui l'utilise. Pourtant, sur son blog, on pouvait trouver quelques unes de ses photos, la plupart de dos et avec des vêtements légers qui lui allaient à ravir. Je m'empressais de taper sur le clavier.

_« Si tu ne veux pas, je peux attendre, très longtemps si tu veux. Mais je tiens à te dévoiler mon identité par la voix... »_

Mes mains se crispèrent. Je n'osais plus toucher le clavier, de peur... de peur de quoi ? Du fait qu'elle ne s'éloigne encore plus si je disais un mot de trop ? J'esquissais un sourire malgré moi.

_« Gaku, de quoi as-tu peur ? »_

_« C'est juste que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'un ami. Tu es mon ami, Gallarian, mon premier depuis que la popularité de mon frère a monté en flèche. »_

Cela, je m'en doutais un peu. Ce n'était jamais facile d'être un parent d'une star. Gakuko continua :

_« J'ai peur que tout ne soit plus comme avant, que tu ne préfère mon frère à moi, que tu ne passes totalement dans le domaine de la musique au lieu de rester dans la réalité avec moi. »_

Je déglutit. Je comprend son point de vue. Il semblerait qu'un ami à elle ait fait ce genre d'erreur-ci.

_« Gaku, pour moi, tu seras pour toujours mon amie. »_

Suite à cela, elle m'envoya un smiley. Je la trouvais mignonne à cet instant précis. Je lui écrivit ensuite qu'il fallait quand même que l'on se parle un jour pour devenir de véritables amis. Ce à quoi elle me répondit qu'elle me préviendrait le moment venu, le temps que je m'achète une caméra et un micro.

On discutait encore quelques minutes ensemble avant que l'heure de dormir arriva. Je lui envoyai un dernier mot avant de me déconnecter et d'éteindre mon ordinateur, ce qui arrivait rarement car la plupart du temps j'avais des chansons ou des albums à télécharger.

Le vendredi s'écoula tranquillement. Même si c'était la fin de semaine, je devais dormir à l'heure afin de ne pas paraître trop fatigué le lendemain.

Je voulais tellement rencontrer Kamui Gakupo le jour où je monterai enfin sur les planches de la scène. Je voulais le voir, lui parler. C'était mon rêve.

* * *

**La fin de ce chapitre 2 ! La suite devrait (normalement) arriver la semaine prochaine mais attendez-vous à un léger retard, je ne sais pas à quelle allure je vais finir le suivant !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Triple jeu**

**Genre : Romance, humour ?**

**Raiting : T (ouais, je vais faire soft pour un bout de temps ^^)**

**Résumé : Kaito n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être en couple avec son idole, surtout qu'il ne savait pas que cela faisait des mois voir un an qu'il le côtoyait. **

**Pairing : Kaito x Gakupo**

**Note :**** Ma deuxième fic sur Vocaloid après Une nuit durant la quête. Mention de plusieurs chansons Vocaloid, j'espère que vous les reconnaitrez ;). **

**Gros retard ! Eh ouais ! Je vous laisse lire en toute tranquillité pendant que j'essaie de finir le chapitre suivant !**

* * *

J'émergeais lentement du sommeil. Des cris me parvenaient. Des cris ? Je me redressais et je me frottais les yeux d'un geste las. Je m'étirai et baillai sans cesse puis j'essayais d'identifier le bruit que je prenais pour des cris. En réalité, c'était Kaiko qui chantait à tue-tête un morceau de rock. Si elle avait la totale liberté de chanter, alors nos parents étaient absents. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à mon portable et constatais qu'il était huit heures. La bonne heure pour se lever et faire le ménage dans la maison.

En sortant de ma chambre, habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon, j'examinais le couloir et remarquais que la porte de Zeito était toujours fermée contrairement à celle de ma sœur d'où on pouvait entendre sa musique. Une fois la chanson passée, je vins toquer à l'entrée de sa chambre et Kaiko me lança un regard surpris.

-Kaiko, tu as déjà fini ta tâche ménagère ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Etant cinq dans la famille et avec une si grande propriété, nous nous partageons le ménage. Alors que ma maman le faisait dans la semaine durant nos cours et mon papa tous les soirs, moi, Zeito et Kaiko, nous nous occupons du week-end. En fonction des semaines, on échangeait les tâches ménagères. Aujourd'hui, Kaiko devait passer l'aspirateur, Zeito laverait la vaisselle, et moi je m'occuperais du jardin.

Je vins maintenant frapper à la porte de mon petit frère qui mit au moins trois minutes à venir m'ouvrir. Je me retint de reculer devant la scène qu'il me montrait. Son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude, des cernes creusaient ses yeux qui étaient rouges de fatigue, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille et il était encore habillé de sa chemise de nuit boutonnée n'importe comment.

Je compris immédiatement qu'il avait été dérangé par le bruit d'en face. Je voulus le laisser se reposer encore un peu mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui poser la question la plus stupide de la journée :

-Tu vas bien Zeito ?

Ce dernier me lança un regard noir rempli de fatigue. Il finit par dire d'une voix faible :

-Je descend dans une minute...

Puis il referma la porte. Avec un sourire idiot, je descendis les escaliers et préparais le petit-déjeuner pour deux dans la cuisine. Une fois le chocolat chaud prêt, les œufs au plat dans leurs assiettes et les pains grillés, Zeito était en bas et sortait le beurre et la confiture.

Nous mangeâmes tous deux dans un silence insupportable pour ma part. A chaque fois je me demandais à quoi mon frère pensait quand il restait dans son monde. Mais là, c'était très étrange, il ne parlait pas du tout. Je l'avais remarqué depuis deux semaines maintenant. D'habitude, quand les autres n'étaient pas à table avec nous, il m'adressais au moins une fois la parole pour savoir comment se déroulait l'université ou si j'étais libre un jour pour une quelconque raison. Mais là, rien.

Soudainement, il se leva et sortit du placard un pot de miel. _Tiens, c'est nouveau ça_, pensais-je. Il revint avec et se prépara du lait chaud. Il y plongea une cuillerée de miel et le but à petite gorgée.

Je l'interrompis dans son action :

-Tu as mal à la gorge ?

-Désolé Kaito... mais je veux retourner dormir...

-Hein ?

Est-ce que cela marche le matin à peine sorti du lit ? Je n'en savais rien. En même temps, je le comprenais avec notre sœur juste à côté. Je le prévint alors qu'il ferait la vaisselle plus tard.

Il remonta donc dormir une fois de plus pendant que je débarrassais la table. Puis je sortis prendre l'air avant de m'attaquer au jardin. Arroser les plantes, arracher les mauvaises herbes, rassembler les feuilles mortes et le tour était joué. J'empoignais donc le râteau et commençais à ratisser. Une fois fini, je passais aux plantes mais tout à coup, je sentis que l'on m'observait. Je tournai la tête à plusieurs reprises pour scruter les alentours mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vivait. Je m'approchais donc de la clôture pour regarder la rue presque inanimée mais rien non plus. Bizarre.

Je me remis à mes occupations quand Kaiko sortit soudainement de la maison en me saluant de la main.

-Nii-san, je vais dormir chez Gumi-chan ce soir ! Je vais rentrer vers midi demain !

-Si tu as prévenu maman, pas de problèmes !

-Elle l'est !

Et elle passa la barrière pour disparaître dans un coin de la rue. Gumi était la meilleure amie de Kaiko et elle passait de temps en temps chez nous pour les fêtes. Sa mère et la nôtre étaient de vieilles connaissances et c'était comme si sa famille faisait partie de la nôtre.

Ma tâche ménagère finie, je montais dans ma chambre récupérer un livre d'anglais et redescendais m'assoir sur un des canapés du salon. J'étudiais depuis maintenant une heure. Le fait d'avoir un cours de langues le dimanche matin me paraissait étrange mais peut-être m'y habituerai-je dans peu de temps. Gam-sensei était vraiment maniaque de me proposer un dimanche où c'était un jour qui était censé être reposant, rien à faire, tranquille dans sa maison. Mais non ! Lui, il me pique ce jour de repos. C'était une raison de le détester, cependant, je n'y arrivais pas. Peut-être n'avait-il vraiment pas le choix ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il recevoir personne chez lui ?

Un soupir d'agacement sortit de ma bouche. Je décidais d'allumer la télévision pour me changer les idées et là, je tombai par le plus grand des hasards sur un reportage de Kamui Gakupo. La caméra montrait le chanteur assis sur un fauteuil en face d'un reporteur. Gakupo souriait, ou plutôt forçait un sourire car les signes d'une certaine fatigue ne trompait pas. Malgré lui apparemment, on l'avait bien coiffé et habillé pour cette entrevue. Mais bien sûr, j'avais l'habitude de le déchiffrer quand il passait dans les chaînes. La plupart du temps, il était difficile pour un simple spectateur d'y déceler quoi que ce soit mais pour les fans, c'était l'analyse complète du physique ce qui pouvait amener à des hypothèses sur le moral.

_-Voulez-vous vraiment stopper votre carrière ? De quelle façon ? Qui ou qu'est-ce qui vous y oblige ?_

_-Je ne veux arrêter la musique que pour un temps indéfini et personne ne m'y oblige, je l'ai décidé seul. _

_-Votre manager nous a confié que vous gardez contact avec quelqu'un dans la ville et ce, presque tous les jours et les soirs inclus. Il se pourrait que ce soit lui ou elle qui vous donnerai envie de sortir du show business. _

_-Si cela avait été le cas, mon entreprise ne serait donc plus partielle mais définitive. Or, la personne dont vous parlez n'a rien à voir avec le sujet. _

_-Alors pourquoi ?_

Un silence s'installa soudainement. Je retenais ma respiration, mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

_-Simplement à cause des médias ! _

_-Des médias ? Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_-Et en quoi mon ''problème'', si je puis me permettre de nommer ma situation comme cela, serait plus important que tous les dangers du monde ? Vous êtes là pour quoi au juste?A part me harceler de questions qui n'ont aucune signification, je vois votre rôle sous cet angle. Ce qui se passe n'est que minime par rapport au monde extérieur ! Les médias ne savent pas respecter la vie privée des gens et les fans encore moins ! Je ne peux même plus sortir avec ma famille, et pire je ne peux plus la voir ! _

Après ce monologue, Gakupo se leva brusquement, le sourire éteint, le visage terne et pâle de fatigue et de fureur. Il quitta l'entrevue rapidement. Moi, je restais là, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et... d'admiration. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un luttait contre les médias mais les mots du chanteurs résonnant encore dans mes oreilles me bouleversaient. J'étais époustouflé devant ce discours qu'il avait tenu d'une traite. On aurait dit sa sœur à l'instant. Après tout, cela devait être dans le sang. Je savais à quel point Gakuko rejetait ce genre monde.

Plus que tout, mon désir de rencontrer enfin mon idole avait grandi en cet instant.

Tout à coup, mon portable sonna dans ma poche. Je le retirai et remarquais l'appel de Miku. Je décrochai à peine qu'elle me criait sur tous les toits si j'avais vu le reportage à l'instant.

-Oui, par un coup de chance incroyable.

_-Je suis vraiment stupéfaite de ses mots ! Je suis sûre que Kamui Gakupo a touché tous ses fans en bien ou en mal par ce simple discours ! Mon dieu Kaito, je crois que je vais tomber amoureuse !_

Je soupirai tout en esquissant un sourire.

-Oui, Gakupo a défié les médias devant des milliers de spectateurs. Je l'admire de plus en plus, Miku ! Sa façon de parler était très convaincante, il n'y avait pas une seule fois où j'ai décroché de la télé, j'ai été scotché du début à la fin ! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qu'en pense le Japon entier après avoir entendu cela. Quoi qu'il arrive, on le soutiendra !

_-Bien dit !_

-Par contre, Miku, tu as vu comme il semblait las ? On aurait dit qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit ou qu'il n'a tout simplement pas dormi depuis des jours.

_-Maintenant que tu le dit... Ah, mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton frère était dans le même état ?_

-... que veux-tu dire ?

Là, je sentais brusquement l'esprit perverse de ma meilleure amie à travers le combiné. Je lui répliquai de suite qu'elle se faisait beaucoup trop d'idées très farfelues.

_-Dis Kaito, tu n'as rien contre l'homosexualité n'est-ce pas ?_

Un changement de sujet bien rapide...

-Non pas vraiment. Pourquoi cette question ? Non attends, ne me dis pas que tu soupçonne Gakupo d'être de ce penchant ?

_-Je n'ai jamais pensé pareille chose mais remarque, si ça l'était, sa côte de popularité monterait encore plus, il serait soutenu par la communauté féminine !_

-Arrêtes ça tout de suite.

_-Ok, ok !_

Rien que le fait de savoir si Kamui Gakupo était gay me faisait un effet étrange. A vrai dire, je crois que je n'en ferais rien, juste qu'il était comme ça, que je continuerai de m'accrocher à lui et point final.

La porte principale de la maison s'ouvrit et je regardai avec surprise ma maman entrer en trombe avec des sacs. Je saluais Miku avant de raccrocher et de m'approcher de ma mère.

-Tu rentres bien tôt aujourd'hui, maman.

-Aah figures-toi que j'ai entendue une nouvelle impressionnante en ville !

-C'est à propos de Gakupo ? Je suis au courant.

-Ah, mince alors ! Moi qui pensais te faire plaisir en te l'annonçant de suite...

Je lui souris.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça me fait quand même plaisir que tu sois de retour, même trop tôt.

Je l'aidais maintenant à la décharger de ses sacs que je vidais un par un pendant qu'elle montait se changer avant de revenir m'aider. Ma mère partait toujours faire les courses le samedi quand il n'y avait plus rien à la maison... ou quand il y en avait toujours. Il y avait de trop nombreuses fois où je me questionnais sur sa mentalité.

Une fois les affaires rangés, je me réinstallai sur le canapé et repris mon livre d'anglais délaissé sur la table basse.

* * *

Midi arriva et on mangea tous ensemble à table. Comme d'habitude, maman raconta une anecdote différente des fois précédente, et celle d'aujourd'hui concernait mon idole. Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance si j'avais regardé la télévision ce matin-là car d'habitude, c'est ma mère qui me rapportait régulièrement des nouvelles du show business quand on la convoquait pour un quelconque contrat. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de contrat, elle évoqua que son manager l'avait appelé pour un chant collectif. Immédiatement, elle se leva pour aller chercher les partitions qu'elle avait récupéré pour la nouvelle chanson et nous le montra à Zeito et moi.

Le titre était _Smiling Together_. Les chanteurs étaient ma mère et beaucoup d'autres que je ne connaissais pas. Mais je me ressaisis en voyant le nom de Miku et de Kamui Gakupo. Non... Ce n'était pas possible... Ma meilleure amie allait chanter avec Gakupo ! J'interrogeais maman du regard.

-Etonné, hein ? Miku a un talent et on a voulu le lui proposer ! Si ce n'est pas génial cette nouvelle ?

Si ce n'était pas génial ? C'était carrément géant ! J'étais tellement content pour Miku que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Elle allait chanter en compagnie du chanteur qu'on admirait tous les deux ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour être avec elle en cet instant.

-Cependant, il manque une personne et les gérants ne l'ont toujours pas trouvé. Plusieurs chanteurs veulent bien interpréter les parties manquantes mais personne n'a été embauché.

Ah, je voulais tant saisir cette opportunité. Mais je n'avais pas encore le talent. Je voulais progresser avant tout, avoir le diplôme à la fin de mes études et commencer ma carrière seul. Cette perspective me faisait un peu peur mais je sentais que j'avais les moyens d'y arriver.

L'après-midi se passa lentement pour moi. J'avais rattrapé mon retard sur les langues, téléphoné à Miku pour la féliciter et terminé de composer ma dernière chanson que j'avais de suite publié sur mon blog. Immédiatement des habitués, ainsi que Miku, venaient commenter mon nouvel article et je leur répondis en retour. Je publiais environ une chanson tous les trois mois, si mes devoirs me le permettaient, j'en composais deux. J'avais beaucoup d'inspiration et c'est peut-être grâce à cela que je me sentais sur le point de me rapprocher de Kamui Gakupo.

Le soir approchait à grand pas. Mon père était enfin rentré et, de tous les réflexes du monde, il monta à l'étage et redescendis plus tard habillé en kimono ornant des fleurs de cerisier. Ensuite, nous mangeâmes une fois réunis et j'aidais à débarrasser le couvert avant de monter dans ma chambre et de me connecter sur mon blog. Comme prévu, Gakuko y était et nous discutions un long moment. Le plus gros de notre conversation était le sujet concernant son frère. Gaku démontrait clairement son approbation et l'admirait presque autant que moi. Mais elle espérait seulement qu'il ait fait le bon choix de s'opposer aux médias de cette façon parce qu'elle avait toujours pensé que si les chanteurs ne voulaient aucun problèmes avec eux, il ne fallait pas se lancer dans une vie comme celle-ci.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, il y avait une grande probabilité que ces derniers allaient le harceler pour s'être montré aussi insultant envers eux jusqu'à employer des moyens immoraux ce qui amènerait en général au suicide de leur proie. Bien sûr, toute cette opération déroulée secrètement et donc aucune preuve pour contre-attaquer. Vous vous dîtes sûrement que je regardais trop les séries télévisées. Pour tout vous dire, je ne voulais que rien de malheureux n'arrive à Gakupo.

Le couvre-feu était déclaré et j'adressais un dernier mot à Gakuko avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur et d'aller me coucher.

Mes pensées étaient occupées sans cesse par les évènements de la journée et au final, je n'avais dormi qu'une heure tout au plus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Triple jeu**

**Genre : Romance, humour ?**

**Raiting : T (ouais, je vais faire soft pour un bout de temps ^^)**

**Résumé : Kaito n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être en couple avec son idole, surtout qu'il ne savait pas que cela faisait des mois voir un an qu'il le côtoyait. **

**Pairing : Kaito x Gakupo**

**Note :**** Ma deuxième fic sur Vocaloid après Une nuit durant la quête. Mention de plusieurs chansons Vocaloid, j'espère que vous les reconnaitrez ;). **

**Suiiite et sans retard aucun ! Du moins je l'espère... Remerciements à Kaita-chan, Paru Cafe, Kyuya, que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de remercier dans le précédent chapitre ^^. **

**O.o.O**

**IMPORTANT ! La semaine prochaine, pas de chapitre à venir, je serai en formation jusqu'au 10 Novembre !**

* * *

Le dimanche matin arrivait à mon grand malheur ou à mon grand bonheur. Je ne savais pas comment exprimer mon sentiment présent mais le stresse montait en moi. Oh, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais peur ou quoi que ce soit, rappelons que le fait d'avoir cours d'anglais avec mon professeur préféré précisément ce jour-ci ne me dérangeais absolument pas !

En revanche, les pensées étaient plutôt dérangées chez un des occupants de la maison... ou aurais-je dû dire UNE des occupantes à savoir ma chère maman adorée. En ce moment, elle faisait les cents pas dans le salon, je crois qu'elle était à son dix-septième tour de la pièce en question, tout en imaginant comment était mon professeur d'anglais, s'il était beau, séduisant, bien bâti, intelligent, caractère doux, gentil, attentionné et autres bêtises sorties de son esprit tordu. Je pensais durement à propos de son cas mais la vérité restait la vérité. Je l'entendais même ruminer des « Si il est tel que je l'imagine, je demanderai le divorce de suite et me marierai une avec lui ! », « Si seulement Leon pouvait être comme ça » ou encore « Pourquoi ma vie est-elle remplie de malheur ! ». Bon, là c'était un peu exagéré...

D'ailleurs, je vis mon père, vêtu d'un yukata bleu-ciel, assis dans le canapé en train de tricoter je ne savais quel accessoire ou autres trucs décoratifs. Eh ouais, mon papa tricote comme les femmes et il sait aussi faire plein d'autres choses... ai-je besoin de préciser comme les femmes ? Ma mère avait dû le lui apprendre de force sûrement en se plaignant que la suprématie féminine triompherais et ne tomberais plus au combat. Etrange n'est-il pas ? En tout cas, il ne se débrouillait pas mal.

Pour en revenir au vif du sujet, je m'assis à côté de lui tout en fixant ma mère qui s'était immobilisé deux secondes pour ensuite reprendre sa marche énergique du matin.

Puis mon regard se porta sur la personne à côté de moi et l'interrogeai :

-Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Oh tu sais, tu t'y habitue au fil du temps, me répondit-il.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter quand même. Le fait qu'il ait l'habitude d'entendre maman répéter les même choses à propos d'un autre homme que lui devait le rendre triste, non ?

-Ta maman me disait toujours que toutes les femmes ne sont pas forcément bonnes au tricotage !

… Ah, c'était de ça qu'il voulait parler.

-Papa, je voulais dire que ça ne te dérange pas que maman s'intéresse autant à un autre homme devant toi ?

La mine de mon père s'illumina pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait enfin saisi le sujet.

-Ah je vois, désolé je n'avais pas capté !

Je lui offrit un petit sourire amusé et attendait la bonne réponse à ma question qui ne tarda pas.

-Alors, comment dire, dis-toi que c'est une façon comme une autre de me montrer qu'elle m'aime !

-... Hein ?

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que, elle aura beau avoir des vues sur un autre homme que moi, et moi en avoir sur d'autres femmes, nous avons déjà choisi la voix à prendre et je ne suis pas inquiet sur ce point. Elle sait très bien que son cœur m'appartient comme le mien lui appartient, que nous avons donné vie ensemble à trois enfants merveilleux et même si des fois je suis désespéré qu'elle ne pense pas à moi quand elle déballe ses pensées sur le tapis, je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer.

Les mots de mon père étaient si beau que je me les rappelais encore aujourd'hui. Alors, c'était ça le grand amour ? Si on devait me dire que cela n'existait pas, je lui prouverais le contraire car la preuve était sous mes yeux.

-Et... comment tu l'as senti que c'était la bonne personne avec qui tu vivras jusqu'à la mort ?

-Oh ça, il n'y a pas vraiment de réaction exacte ! Chacun d'entre nous ressent cet amour de bien des sentiments différents, conscient ou non. Par exemple, avec Meiko, j'ai ressenti ce picotement au fond de mon cœur à chaque fois que l'on se voyait pendant nos petits rendez-vous et j'ai su que ce serait la femme de ma vie.

Ah, c'était comme ça que l'on ressentait ? Enfin, c'était une des multitudes réactions qui existent comme il l'avait dit. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demandais si je ressentais quelque pour Gakuko. Je me souviens encore de la première fois que j'aie vu sa photo de profil : elle était de dos et fixait l'objectif avec un regard envoûtant et rempli de douceur, une fausse fleur de lotus accroché sur la tempe droite retenait quelques mèches de sa frange, des cheveux avaient été ramenés à l'avant mais on pouvait voir le reste couler telle une cascade le long de son dos, dos qui était dénudé sur la partie supérieure dévoilant une peau blanche de porcelaine et des épaules fines. Elle n'avait pas mis de maquillage pour la légèreté du tableau, rien qu'un peu de rose sur sa lèvre inférieure. A ce moment-là, je m'étais perdu dans la contemplation du dos de son buste, elle était tellement belle que j'avais voulu la toucher, lui répondre à ce regard qu'elle lançait, lui donner toute la tendresse dont j'étais capable. Mon cœur s'était emballé et je ne savais plus où mettre les pieds sur Terre.

Je reportais de nouveau mes yeux sur le corps de ma mère qui avait subitement arrêté tout mouvement et qui nous observait depuis je ne savais combien de temps. Peut-être depuis le début. Tout à coup elle s'avança vers nous et s'assit brusquement du côté inoccupé de son mari ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber les baguettes de ce dernier. Sur le coup, je me sentis de trop et je me levais en prétextant réviser dans ma chambre avant que Gam-sensei n'arrive.

Ce qui se passa la seconde d'après, la sonnette de la maison retentit et je sursautai, ne m'attendant pas à l'entendre de si tôt. Je me dirigeai dehors et vit Gam-sensei au portillon de la demeure qui semblait scruter les alentours. Lui aussi était observé ? Ce quartier était maudit alors. J'avais eu la même impression hier en nettoyant le jardin. J'allais lui ouvrir en lui souhaitant le bonjour puis nous nous déchaussâmes à l'entrée avant que ma mère ne l'accueille d'un bienvenue grandiose en ouvrant les bras à l'extrême. Puis d'un coup, l'humeur de celle-ci changea subitement et je me demandais bien pourquoi. En un rien de temps, elle était passé de joyeuse à perplexe, puis elle affichait une mine douteuse. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle regarde de travers mon professeur ? Heureusement, mon paternel était à ma rescousse et pria Gam-sensei d'entrer prendre un thé avant d'entamer mon premier cours du dimanche. Ce que ce dernier fit avec empressement. Encore une fois, mon cerveau avait été envahi d'une nouvelle question « Pourquoi ? » qui restera sans réponse malheureusement.

Durant ce laps de temps et autour d'un bon thé relaxant, mes parents avaient fait la connaissance de Kuuka Gam qui leur avait permit, pour je ne savais quelle raison, de l'appeler par son prénom. Ma mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'exclamer sur la beauté de ses cheveux ébènes.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, mes parents avaient décrétés qu'ils nous laisseraient seuls dans la salle à manger en allant prévenir mon frère de ne pas descendre nous déranger. Je pensais que cela allait arranger Zeito qui ne sortait quasiment pas de sa chambre. Commençait alors le cours particulier de Gam-sensei qui paraissait, au départ, mal à l'aise mais qui avait très vite repris ses esprits en me sermonnant sur mes fautes d'orthographe et sur ma prononciation. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais avec l'anglais mais depuis le collège, cela n'avait jamais été mon point fort. Et on se demande comment je fait pour rester à un niveau pareil alors que je suis à l'université. Gam-sensei remontait souvent ses lunettes, signe de mon incompétence et de son impatience. En même temps, sa présence me déstabilisait beaucoup. Jamais je n'avais eu cours avec mon enseignant face à moi, par là vous allez me répliquer que ça devait être comme ça les fois précédentes vu que c'est un cours particulier. Non, ce que je voulais dire que je ne l'avais jamais vu si proche et dans ma propre maison.

Une heure était passée, puis il me posa la question fatidique, agacé de mes erreurs répétitives :

-Enfin Shion, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne te demande pas la lune tout de même ! Corrige ton accent ! A croire que tu n'en as jamais fait de toute ta vie !

-J'essaye, sensei ! Mais c'est juste que … euh … vous êtes … enfin, je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir mes enseignant chez moi un dimanche et ça me met mal à l'aise...

Je l'entendis soupirer bruyamment. Apparemment il en avait marre de mon cas. Pourtant, ce qu'il dit juste après me laissait douter de ma propre pensée :

-Je me demande si je suis un bon professeur. Les autres n'ont aucun mal à manipuler une langue étrangère mais tu reste la seule exception même si tu te stabilise toujours au-dessus de la moyenne à peine. As-tu des problème quelconque avec ta famille ? Ou bien une histoire de cœur qui te fait oublier que ta réussite aux examens passent avant tout ?

Je manquais de m'étouffer de mon propre chef. Voilà que Gam-sensei s'inquiétait de mon sort et du sien.

-Non ! Rien de ces deux-là ! Ce n'est pas vous non plus sensei, c'est moi et moi seul ! Il manque juste un peu d'effort de ma part.

Je vis le regard de mon enseignant changer. Il paraissait très étonné de ma révélation et me dévoila à son tour que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait un élève avouer qu'il ne révisait pas assez. Puis il soupira de nouveau avant que mon père n'entre dans la cuisine avec un petit carton dans les mains.

-Excusez-moi, Kuuka-san, c'est juste pour informer Kaito que ton micro et ta web-cam sont arrivés !

-Hein ? Comment ça ? J'avais prévu de les acheter moi-même !

-Je t'expliquerai après, il te reste une heure !

A mon tour je soupirai de soulagement. Au final, je ne me déplacerais plus en ville pour mon rendez-vous en ligne avec Gaku. J'aperçus du coin de l'oeil l'air interrogatif de mon professeur sur moi.

-Tu n'as toujours pas ce genre de matériel à ton âge ? A croire que tu n'es pas comme les autres adulescents de ton âge...

-Maintenant je l'ai ! Répliquai-je sur un ton surpris.

Je fus encore plus étonné à sa phrase suivante :

-Pourquoi maintenant alors ? Tu aurais pu en avoir bien avant, non ?

Alors là, où était le piège ? J'avais envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas ses oignons mais connaissant Gam-sensei, même si cela était ma vie privée, il n'aimerait pas avoir de questions sans réponses et ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Et puis, je ne suis jamais doué pour mentir.

-C'est pour que je puisse contacter quelqu'un sur internet dont la rencontre est assez récente...

-Récente ?

-Quatre mois environ...

-Serais-ce une histoire de cœur ? Est-ce à cause de cela que tout va mal dans tes notes ?

Exagéré n'est-ce pas ?

-Gam-sensei, ce n'est pas de l'amour et encore moins à cause d'elle que je n'arrive pas à atteindre plus de 55% en langue !

-Je doute fort de ton explication, Shion.

Je soupirai intérieurement, à croire que mon professeur veut vraiment trouver une solution à mon problème de ''mauvaises notes'' dans le meilleur des mondes possible. Mais étrangement, je vis que ses doigts étaient crispés sur eux-mêmes. Avait-il vraiment une si grande volonté de m'aider ?

-Sensei, je vous l'assure, je n'ai aucune relation. Je vous avoue que des fois je suis occupé à composer des chansons de mon côté et ça me prend presque tout mon temps libre, c'est ce qui fait que je n'étudie pas assez entre-temps. Mais je rattrape mon retard dans la journée !

Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour protéger Gaku et mon statut de célibataire...

-Tes … chansons ? Me demanda-t-il, interloqué et curieux à la fois, comme si je lui racontais des salades.

-Si vous ne me croyez pas, j'ai ma liste complète sur mon blog !

-Voilà un blog maintenant …

Puis d'un coup, le silence s'abattit dans la salle à manger. Gam-sensei avait brutalement écarquillé les yeux tout en me regardant fixement. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui passait par la tête de me contempler de cette façon, comme si le fait que j'avais un blog était la plus grande découverte du monde. Au bout d'un moment, ce qui me paraissait une éternité, il finit par baisser la tête et à crisper de nouveau les mains. Il murmurait des choses incompréhensibles mais j'étais persuadé d'être l'objet de ses pensées. Il releva doucement la tête, replaça quelques mèches de cheveux mais pas un instant il ne me regardais dans les yeux, même quand il se mettait à me poser une question très inattendue de la terreur de l'université :

-Quel est ton nom d'emprunt ?

-... De mon blog ? Me risquai-je à demander, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de ce soudain intérêt.

Je le vis hocher la tête lentement et j'avais eu l'impression que ce moment clé resterai le plus terrible et le plus étrange de mes souvenirs. Devais-je le révéler ? Etais-je impliqué dans une affaire quelconque ? Mes doutes et questions s'enchaînèrent dans mon esprit sans que je n'eusse de réponse. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et lui annonça :

-Gallarian Marion.

Stupéfaction totale de sa part et de la mienne par la même occasion. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il avait brutalement claqué ses mains sur la table.

-Gallarian … Marion ?

L'expression de Gam-sensei avait changé du tout au tout, une grande surprise se lisait clairement sur son visage. Comment devais-je le prendre ? J'avais l'étrange impression de m'être téléporté dans un autre monde. Le pseudonyme lui disait quelque chose en tout cas et, pour la forme je suppose, j'espérais qu'il n'ait pas visité mon blog et encore moins écouté mes musiques dont, j'en suis sûr, il n'en avait rien à faire comme de sa première phrase traduite !

Le silence se prolongeant, je décidais, à mes risques et périls, de le rompre :

-Sensei, il se passe quelque chose ?

Il dut se reprendre à ce moment-ci tout en sursautant sur sa chaise. Suite à cela, il balbutia des choses inaudibles puis annonça d'une voix déterminée :

-Rien de grave, non ! Juste que je suis vraiment étonné, que dis-je un véritable choc, de découvrir que le compositeur de ces chansons était l'élève le plus mauvais en langues même si j'avais eu un gros doute au départ et le fait que tu m'aie dévoilé ton surnom l'a confirmé ! Tu te demande sûrement comment je l'ai découvert et pourquoi diable je te poussais à tout m'avouer ! Sache, jeune homme, que je suis certes un enseignant mais pas assez vieux pour ne pas m'intéresser à ce qui se passe sur le net ainsi qu'à ces musiques de jeunes cancres !

… Cancre ? Moi ? Bon c'était vrai dans sa matière mais quand même... Et puis je n'avais aucune intention de lui dire que surfer sur internet n'était plus de son âge, au contraire. Maintenant que je le regardais de plus près, il paraissait étrangement jeune à mes yeux.

Et à la vitesse de l'éclair, il se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage et il abattit son pied sur la table tout en me pointant du doigt et tout en remontant ses lunettes.

-Shion Kaito !

Je me mit aussitôt au garde-à-vous plus par réflexe que pour la forme. L'éclair que je vis passer dans le reflet de ses verres me terrifiait de suite.

-Tu dois absolument te présenter aux qualifications des jeunes chanteurs de l'université !

-Quoi !? Lui dis-je en lui faisant les gros yeux.

-J'ai enfin trouvé une autre perle rare alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne plus cacher ton secret si bien gardé jusqu'à maintenant et le dévoiler devant le jury Vocaloid ! Tu traîne bien avec mademoiselle Hatsune, n'est-il pas ? Suis son chemin, ton destin tout tracé, et elle t'aidera vu qu'elle est déjà passée par ces qualifications et je ne veux pas de « mais » !

Clair, net, ponctué d'un sourire démoniaque de la part du professeur d'Anglais le plus terrifiant de l'établissement Vocaloid et les dés étaient jetés. Et pour couronner le tout, je n'avais pas le choix !

* * *

**En ce jour d'Halloween (du moins chez moi), je publie ce chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! Encore une fois, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu en haut de la page, je n'aurai pas mon ordinateur pendant une semaine car je serai en formation mais je ne vais pas rester inactive, ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'essaierai de mettre par écrit ce qu'il me reste de mon imagination concernant la suite ! **

**BON HALLOWEEN A TOUS !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Triple jeu**

**Genre : Romance, humour ?**

**Raiting : T (ouais, je vais faire soft pour un bout de temps ^^)**

**Résumé : Kaito n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être en couple avec son idole, surtout qu'il ne savait pas que cela faisait des mois voire un an qu'il le côtoyait. **

**Pairing : Kaito x Gakupo**

**Note :**** Ma deuxième fic sur Vocaloid après _Une nuit durant la quête_. Mention de plusieurs chansons Vocaloid, j'espère que vous les reconnaitrez ;). **

**Retard sur l'écriture des chapitres mais imagination à temps plein ! Merci à Kaita-chan ainsi qu'à ceux qui suivent l'histoire ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Monsieur Kaito Shion ?

-O-Oui, c'est bien moi...

Quelques jours voire quelques semaines avaient défilés à la vitesse de la lumière depuis que mon charmant professeur de langue avait annoncé ma participation officielle au concours des jeunes chanteurs de Vocaloid dans ma cuisine.

Ce concours avait pour but, comme indiqué, de choisir des jeunes candidats qui possédaient le talent de la chanson et de la musique et qui, s'ils étaient choisis, pouvaient déjà entamer une carrière d'artiste pendant leurs études. Comme Miku et les jumeaux. Ai-je oublié de préciser que Rin et Len Kagamine étaient chanteurs ? Enfin, les qualifications se passent à peu près tous les trois mois et je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il y a autant d'étudiants qui voulaient déjà être sur les planches et qui échouaient au jury par la même occasion. Jury très sévère. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de leur côté et je me demandais si je l'avais, moi. De tous les hasards du monde, la date critique était la fin de ce mois-ci.

Pour en revenir au présent, vous devez sûrement deviner où je me trouvais et de quoi j'avais l'air en cet instant critique de ma vie. Je stressais beaucoup, mes jambes tremblaient tellement que j'eus peur qu'elles ne me lâchent sur le coup et mes mains étaient dans le même état que j'en avais failli lâché ma partition intitulé _Dear you_ toute prête pour ce jour-J. J'avais également les yeux cernés par la fatigue des semaines passées. Gam-sensei, qui avait arrêté mes cours particuliers pour un temps limité, n'avait au contraire pas arrêté de me harceler presque à chaque fois que l'on se voyait en classe. Il avait demandé à ce que je reste à la fin du cours pour me menacer de ne pas me relâcher avant le verdict sinon il irait hanter mes rêves. Et c'était sous cette ''menace'' que j'avais travaillé sans me permettre de pause. J'avais même dû me faire violence pour ne pas proposer à Gaku notre première conversation par webcam, webcam que j'avais reçu le jour de mon premier cours particulier à la maison.

Et ça avait duré UN MOIS ENTIER ! Un mois à ne pas céder à la tentation de discuter en direct live avec elle ! Seulement par messages limités !

Quand je pensais qu'il m'avait forcé à m'inscrire, je ne le savais pas aussi machiavélique qu'il ne l'était déjà. Avait-il de la rancoeur contre mes notes de sa matière ? Ne voulait-il pas juste se venger ou alors me rendre la vie plus dure qu'elle ne l'était ? Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à le détester.

Et maintenant, le jury me faisait face et je ne pouvais plus reculer. Devant moi se trouvaient trois personnes célèbres : il y a deux des premiers chanteurs de Vocaloid, Miriam et Lola. La troisième personne, chose étonnante, n'était autre que ma mère en chair et en os. Elle me fit d'ailleurs un sourire encourageant. J'étais prêt mais j'étais terrifié.

-Bien Shion, vous pouvez commencer.

Le sort en était jeté.

Une heure plus tard, le verdict tomba. Ma mère se leva et me fixa droit dans le blanc des yeux avec un visage dénué de tout sentiments. Elle me donnait l'impression d'un échec.

-Kaito Shion, je vous annonce notre décision.

Je déglutit. Ma maman avait l'air si sérieuse, chose rare chez elle que c'en était presque effrayant. Je crispais des mains et serrai les dents.

-Avant que vous ne chantiez, il y avait le stress à gérer et ce stress se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure sur vous. Or, nous avons été surpris de constater qu'au début de votre interprétation, toute trace de tension dans votre corps avait disparu et heureusement pour vous car on aurait pas pu vous laisser passer avec ce stress trop intense. Ensuite, votre chanson nous a émue, elle avait du sens et la voix était mélodieuse. Vous avez donné satisfaction à mes collègues ainsi qu'à moi-même. Félicitations, jeune chanteur !

J'aurais pu sauter au plafond, crier sur tous les toits que j'avais réussi, serrer ma mère dans mes bras, pleurer de joie et toutes les actions inimaginables qui devaient arriver mais au lieu de cela, je m'effondrai brusquement. La tension était partie de mon corps. Sous le choc de la nouvelle j'avais tout lâché même intérieurement. Ma tête faillit heurter le sol, heureusement qu'on m'avait rattrapé avant. Je ressentait beaucoup de soulagement ainsi qu'une énorme fatigue qui m'avait gagné en un rien de temps. On m'appelait mais je ne fis plus attention au monde qui m'entourait et sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

…

_Seul. Je suis seul. Marchant rapidement mais prudemment sur l'épaisse couche de neige et avançant vers mon but. Quel but ? Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de chercher là ? Il fait froid, trop froid, et pourtant je suis bien couvert. Serait-ce l'hiver ? Presque je cours comme un fou dans la même direction. Mais où vais-je ? Cela doit être très important pour que je me presses ainsi tout en manquant de glisser à plusieurs reprises. _

_Et les flocons commencent à tomber. Certains atterrissent dans mes yeux mais d'un geste je chasse le froid qui s'insinue à l'intérieur et je continuais à la même allure. _

_Puis je m'arrête. J'observe le parc vide devant moi. Un parc pour enfant. Les balançoires sont recouvertes de neiges, le bac à sable n'est plus ce qu'il était. Accroupis dans la neige, la personne que je cherchais se relève et je souris de la voir. _

_Est-ce Gakuko ? Ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur son dos, quelques mèches retenues à l'arrière de sa tête par cette fleur que j'ai vu sur la photo de profil. Une joli veste féminine marron couvrait son corps jusqu'aux genoux et sur le reste des jambes, elle portait des jambières grises par-dessus ses bottines noires. Gakuko, qui regarde en l'air, recueille dans une de ses mains gantées un flocon parmi les milliards qui tombent autour d'elle. Puis elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit à son tour. _

_Je m'avance vers elle, puis j'entend murmurer « Tu es venu finalement. ». _

_..._

* * *

Il n'y avait qu'obscurité. Où étais-je ? Et ces battements sourds, ceux de mon cœur ? C'était trop fort, trop dur, j'avais l'impression d'être écrasé.

-Je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter ! Il va bien !

… Maman ? Que faisait-elle là ? J'essayais en vain d'ouvrir les yeux mais je n'imaginais pas que ça serait aussi difficile. J'étais fatigué, je ne voulais plus rien faire au final. Mais ma conscience travaillait quand bien même je ne voulais plus réfléchir. Ma mère devait sûrement parler avec mon père au téléphone.

-Arrête de t'agiter comme ça ! Il a juste besoin de repos !

J'aimerais bien lui dire de baisser le ton histoire que je puisse me rendormir.

-J'espère que tu as raison.

… Tiens, cette voix m'était familière. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas celle de mon paternel. Je lâchai malgré moi un gros soupir qui se fit immédiatement entendre là où j'étais. On accourait vers moi. Ma mère me demandait si j'étais enfin réveillé et l'autre voix me disait de tenir le coup tout en me serrant l'épaule gauche. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer qui était cette autre personne. Et par un ultime effort, je réussis à ouvrir les yeux. Je dus me faire violence de ne pas les refermer de suite sous la puissance lumineuse qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Tout était flou au premier abord. Puis il y eut le plafond que je reconnus sans grande difficulté. Un plafond d'une blancheur éclatante, comme si la lumière ne suffisait pas, et ça me donnait déjà un indice de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Ensuite vint des formes humaines, deux têtes penchées sur moi : celle de ma mère et celle de l'autre que j'avais encore du mal à voir clairement. Soudainement, ce dernier partit à peine j'avais posé mon regard sur lui. Une chose était sûre : c'était un homme ou un garçon. Mais qui parlerait de façon aussi familière avec ma mère ?

-Tu peux te redresser Kaito ? Demandait celle-ci.

J'essayais alors de ramener mes bras et de m'appuyer sur mes coudes. Ce fut tâche difficile mais je parvins à mes fins en étant assis. La tête me tourna un court moment puis je contemplais les alentours. Un hôpital. Je regardai ma maman. Je lui souris.

-Coucou maman !

-Ne me refait plus un coup pareil, soupirait-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. J'ai eu très peur ! Le docteur a dit que tu manquais cruellement de sommeil !

-Ah, désolé...

-C'est tout ce que tu me trouve à dire ? Enfin bon, je suppose que tu ne peux pas faire grand chose.

Tout à coup, un bruit. Je me serrais le ventre, trop gêné de ce gargouillement si bruyant. Je ne le remarquais que maintenant mais j'avais vraiment faim. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir rien avalé depuis des jours. Ma mère étouffa un rire et sortit de la chambre tout en disant qu'elle ramènerait un plat bien chaud et énergétique. A ce dernier mot, je repensais à Zeito et ces soi-disants médicaments. J'espérais qu'il allait mieux que la dernière fois.

Ma mère revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau dans les mains. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de meilleur mais c'était mangeable. Et c'était avec avidité que je dévorais complètement le repas sous les yeux amusés de ma maman.

-Tu as dormi pendant deux jours, j'avais eu si peur.

… Deux jours ? Si longtemps ? C'est que je devais être vraiment fatigué. Elle me dit aussi que je me réveillais quelques fois mais que je me rendormais aussitôt. Même si cette révélation m'avait surprise, il y avait autre chose qui me chiffonnais.

-Maman, il y avait quelqu'un avec toi ?

Ma mère me lança un regard indéchiffrable et répondit à l'affirmatif.

-Qui c'était ?

-Oh, juste une vieille connaissance !

Si c'était seulement ça...

-Je le connais ?

Là, petit moment d'hésitation puis elle me montra un signe vague de sa main.

Suite à cela, nous discutâmes un moment puis une infirmière vint m'examiner une nouvelle fois. L'action finie, elle prit le plateau vide de toute nourriture et m'annonça que je pourrai quitter l'hôpital à la fin de la journée. Ma mère me fixa un court instant avant de me dire que je devais l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne me chercher. Elle me montra du doigt mon portable sur la table de chevet et je pus apercevoir des affaires de rechange ainsi que mon sac. De l'intérieur, ma maman ressorti le Shonen Jump de la semaine. « Pour ne pas que tu t'ennuie » m'avait-elle dit. J'aurai plutôt préféré avoir mon ordinateur portable et internet pour déposer un message à Gakuko le plus vite possible et m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu être connecté les deux jours précédents.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à elle, je me remémorais mon drôle de rêve. Entourés de neige et seuls au monde. Et sa dernière phrase m'indiquait clairement qu'elle ne me connaissait pas encore physiquement. Mais quelque chose me tracassait : cette voix semblait étrangement différente de celle que j'avais imaginé. Elle avait parue plus grave. Comme si il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre dans le décor.

Mais bon, ce n'était qu'un rêve ! J'empoignais le Shonen Jump, lu la page de couverture et entama la lecture de manga. Ce n'est pas toutes les semaines que je lis ce magazine mais je me dis que c'était mieux que rien.

Après avoir parcourut quelques pages, je levais les yeux de ma lecture et les fis balader dans la chambre vide pour finalement retomber sur mon sac. Je fermai le magazine et le rangeai, ennuyé au possible. Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas amusant de lire certains mangas sans en connaître le tout début. Mais autre chose attira mon attention. Juste là où j'avais retiré le Jump, il y avait un autre magazine, plus fin et moins grand. Je le pris donc et je pus lire sur la première page _Girls Moe _(qui n'existe pas, une pure invention de ma part). Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce que c'était. En ouvrant la revue, je ne pus distinguer que des images, plus précisément des photos de personnes posant seules sur chaque pages. Je ne voyais que de jolies filles très bien habillée, décorées et pomponnées. « Mais qu'est-ce que maman fait avec ce genre de magazine ? » m'étais-je dit. Et en plus, il n'y a quasiment rien d'écrit sur elles si ce n'est leurs noms et une description de leurs vêtements. Je feuilletaient, plus pour passer le temps que pour admirer la beauté de ces mannequins.

J'étais prêt à tourner une énième page quand une des photos m'arrêta soudain dans mon geste. Je replaçais la page correctement. Je reconnus aussitôt la jeune fille représentée sur l'image. C'était Kamui Gakuko, son nom apparaissait aussi en bas à droite de la page. Pour la première fois depuis que je la connais, je pus contempler son corps entier. Elle avait les cheveux au vent et partant vers la gauche, cette fleur si reconnaissable attachée à l'arrière. Un très léger maquillage, du brillant à lèvre transparent, sa peau ressemblait encore une fois à de la porcelaine. Gakuko portait une très jolie robe à couleur beige unique en soie qui s'arrêtait à la hauteur de ses genoux, le haut de ses avant-bras étaient recouverts par les manches courtes de la robe laissant toutefois ses épaules à découverts. Pour faire apparaître sa taille fine, une ceinture en soie noire avait été placée juste sous sa poitrine invisible par les plis de la robe, et formant un nœud papillon à l'arrière de son dos. A ses pieds se trouvaient de jolis souliers également noirs.

J'étais sous le choc de sa beauté. Elle était vraiment belle, tellement belle que j'étais sûr et certain que mes joues chauffaient de plus en plus. A chaque secondes qui passaient, j'étais encore en train de l'observer, cette merveilleuse Gakuko. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de son image. Maintenant, c'était sûr, je voulais à tout prix la rencontrer.

* * *

Après avoir appelé ma mère, je préparais mon sac, ce qui fut rapide avec seulement deux magazines, puis j'allai me changer dans la salle de bain. En peu de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait, ma maman entra dans la chambre, un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres. Je demandai :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant sourire, maman ?

Cette dernière empoigna mon sac et répondait avec une voix tonitruante :

-Mon fils ! Que de temps perdu pour nous, chanteurs ! Ah ça oui, on a perdu notre temps ! Mais on a fini par le trouver !

-Trouver quoi ?

Elle me jeta un regard malicieux soutenu d'un sourire dont les coins de sa bouche touchaient presque ses oreilles. Elle semblait incarner... Satan.

-On a fini par trouver le fameux chanteur qu'il nous manquait pour notre chanson de groupe !

…

Là, j'avais peur d'avoir compris à quoi elle faisait allusion. Elle n'aurait tout de même pas fait ça ? A son propre fils ? … Si ?

* * *

**Un peu court mais c'était le mieux que je puisse faire depuis le temps que je devais le publier ce chapitre T_T Désolée, j'ai été atteinte du syndrome de la feuille blanche et je sens que ça va recommencer ! Les idées sont là, c'est de les mettre par écrit qui est difficile … J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé ^^**


End file.
